With the development of the Internet and terminal technologies, people can acquire information by using the Internet, for example, use a browser in a PC (Personal Computer, personal computer) to browse webpage information; and people can also experience various applications of a terminal, for example, experience an instant communication application in a mobile phone. If a user browses a webpage by using a browser of a PC, and intends to use the webpage in an instant communication application in a mobile phone, a conventional solution may be that: the user stores information of the webpage locally, copies the information to the mobile phone by using a USB flash drive, and invokes the information in the instant communication application of the mobile phone; or the PC uploads the information to a cloud server, and the mobile phone logs in to the cloud server, downloads the information from the cloud server, and invokes the information in the instant communication application.
In the development trend of information exchange, the conventional information transmission solutions that require a storage medium or operations such as uploading and downloading increase the operational complexity, failing to meet actual requirements of users for convenience of information transmission. Therefore, how to improve the convenience of information transmission becomes an urgent technical problem to be solved.